This specification relates to the selection and presentation of sponsored comments.
A comment is a remark or other content responsive or otherwise related to an item of information, for example, online content posted on a webpage. Many publishers of online content, such as a blog post, an article, or a social network post, allow visitors to post comments directed either to the posted content, to comments of others, or both. A comment can be presented on a webpage typically below the content to which the comment is directed.